marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Richmond (Earth-9997)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Watcher's Citadel, Moon; formerly a loft in Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = As 4-D Man, Kyle appears to be a being of two composite parts, one of red and another of green energy, much like 50's style 3-D images. When he was a human, he had a series of scars across his neck. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Part of the Cosmic Consciousness; Former clairvoyant, adventurer | Education = Extensive knowledge of the history of the universe learned from his visions of the universes history, and his connection to the Cosmic Consciousness | Origin = Altered human later mutated via Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Douglas Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The history of Kyle Richmond of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. He was an idle millionaire selected by the Grandmaster to become Nighthawk, a member of his Squadron Sinister. He eventually betrayed the Squadron, becoming a long running member in the Defenders and eventually died. He was resurrected and given a set of eyes that allowed him to see crimes before they were committed by an angel which was really Mephisto in disguise. Through his own visions, and the knowledge of Captain Mar-Vell, Kyle eventually learned that the eyes that were awarded to him by Mephisto were actually a portion of Mar-Vell's own Cosmic Consciousness, which was fragmented and distributed throughout the Multiverse following his first death. As they had the power to reveal past, and future events, and show Mephisto events that would effect his fundamental character, he left the eyes in the hand of someone he considered weak and pathetic, and so selected Richmond to be his pawn. In recent history, either due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist, or due to their natural connection to the Cosmic Consciousness, Kyle's visions became extremely vivid and disturbing. Seeing the future as it would come to pass, Kyle almost killed himself cutting his throat while shaving while receiving another vision. Seeking help, he found his fellow Defenders comrade, the Gargoyle, who believed that Kyle should use his visions to better man kind, chronicling history during these dark times so that future generations would have a perfect record of the events that transpired. Although Kyle's visions revealed that the Gargoyle was being manipulated by Mephisto into providing these visions to him in his guise of Mr. Church, a spokesman for the Church of Immortus, Kyle agreed. He did so believing that he may have a chance to save his friend. In order to lessen the powerful and overwhelming impact of his visions, Kyle dawned a hood that would physically obscured his vision and he and the Gargoyle setup in a loft in New York and began recording history as it unfolded. Kyle told Isaac of the war on Earth between the forces of Captain America and that of the Skull, and the arrival of the final host of Celestials which would be turned back by Galactus. Their efforts to chronicle events brought the attention of the Watcher and X-51, who were also monitoring events on Earth during this time. In the three years that past following the defeat of the Skull, and the death of the Celestial growing in Earth's core (which caused the planet to re-polarize and throw off the ecology), Kyle's visions once again changed. Now instead of just seeing future events as they were coming, Kyle soon had the ability to see the past, the present and even the distant future and look into alternate realities. He told many of the secrets of the universe. Also at this time, Kyle's visions informed Mephisto of the activities of the worlds heroes and the locations of the hidden pieces of Crusher Creel, the Absorbing Man, that would further Mephisto's own ends to manipulate beings on Earth into such a state of despair to use time travel to try and change history, and create another alternate reality to escape into. As events were coming to a full circle and it appeared that Mephisto would prevail over all, and Gargoyle's betrayal was revealed, Kyle was visited by X-51 who had finally come to learn of events which the Watcher's equipment would be unable to view, such as events occurring in the Realm of the Dead. Going to recover Isaac, X-51 and Kyle arrived too late and found that Isaac's deal with Mephisto: to feel once more, was now killing him. Kyle watched helplessly as his friend crumbled into dust. Believing that his death was imminent because his visions just end, Kyle soon realized how wrong he is when it turned out that Mar-Vell had come to collect his eyes, revealing their true nature to him. That the blackness that he foresaw was his blindness, not his death. Mar-Vell turned Mephisto away, but was trying to convince him of his true nature. Kyle was brought along with Mar-Vell to the Savage Land, where he "witnessed" the defeat of the Dire Wraiths and Mar-Vell revealing to Belasco his true identity. Kyle then returned to New York, where he was present as the heroes of Earth defeated the Absorbing Man, who had literally absorbed all of Manhattan. Later, while Kyle was visiting Isaac's grave, Kyle suddenly found himself stricken with pain and mutated into a new form. Dubbed 4-D Man, Kyle became connected to the Cosmic Consciousness, not only could he now see and know all events in every real, but he could also see how things may have happened if events occurred differently. As 4-D Man, Kyle mostly resided on the Watcher's Citadel on the Moon sharing information with X-51 and viewing the events as they transpired on Earth. He later provided guidance to Captain America, who was struggling over using the soul of Benny Beckley in the Real of the Dead to make everyone in that real collectively believe themselves to be dead and be allowed passage into Paradise. Kyle, Thanos, Comet Man, Benny, and Captain America all traveled to Paradise to confront Mar-Vell over the expanding of Paradise into the Negative Zone. There they bared witness to an invasion of Paradise by the Kree. Following the end of the invasion, and Reed Richards becoming the new Eternity, 4-D Man's current whereabouts are presently unknown, although it can be assumed that he kept his promise to Richard's alerting Sue that he traveled into space to retrieve their son Franklin, the current Galactus, and continues to aid X-51 with his visions when needed. | Powers = In his past, Kyle's powers and abilities as Nighthawk mirrored that of his Earth-616 counterpart. Later he would be given eye's that had a portion of the Cosmic Consciousness. This originally allowed him to view the immediate futures of those he saw. This originally was limited to people potentially committing crimes, however over time these visions became more expansive and more vivid. Before his transformation into 4-D Man, Kyle could view the past, present, and future, as well as see into other realms such as the Realm of the Dead, as well as view alternate realities. He appeared to have no control over this ability at the time, that his visions would begin by revealing present events, and then show him past, present, future, and alternate reality events as they related to events happening in the present. When he became the 4-D Man, Kyle was totally linked to the Cosmic Consciousness, there was nothing that he could not view. Past, present, future, other realms, are all available for him to view at but a mere thought. Nothing is secret from him and he can know the deepest secrets, and can also see how events may have played out if things happened differently. He also had the ability to transport himself into any realm he desired, such as the Realm of the Dead and Paradise. The accuracy, and truth to Kyle's visions however are suspect, as the eyes were originally fashioned by Mephisto, at best the visions he has seen may only apply to the events on Earth-9997, and not in the greater multiverse. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Daniel Rand of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Daniel Rand of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = His own visions which would over power him and at times had made him suicidal. After relinquishing the eyes given to him by Mephisto, Kyle was blind for a time. | Equipment = In the past, Kyle likely used similar equipment as his Earth-616 counterpart. In the present, he wore a hood to obscure his vision, and later would wear traditional sun glasses and a walking cane commonly used by the blind. | Transportation = In the past Kyle likely had similar transportation as his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent times, Kyle's ability to physically teleport to different locations make the need for transportation obsolete. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigenesis Category:Teleporters Category:Precogs Category:Clairvoyance Category:Cosmic Awareness